Trouble Vocaloid and Utauloid
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Para chara Vocaloid dan Utauloid diganggu oleh kedatangan author Rei beserta temannya, Yutsuki Mika. Banyak kehebohan, permasalahan, dan kekacauan yang terjadi di sini. Mau tahu ceritanya? Lihat saja di dalam. /Suer author jelek banget kalau bikin summary/genre : humor, a bit romance


**Rei : Ini adalah sebuah cerita gaje yang Rei buat saat menjelang musim ulangan soalnya lagi gak ada kerjaan (author buruk jangan ditiru).**

**Mika : Halo, aku adalah teman Rei-chan, haha, aku juga ikut serta dalam cerita ini.**

**Rei : Nah, siapa yang mau merasakan gajenya cerita ini? Baca aja. Nyahaha**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei dan Mika.**

**Warning : Typo berserakan di mana-mana, OOC, author masuk ke dalam cerita, teman author masuk ke dalam cerita juga, humor garing super kriuk-kriuk, EYD tidak tepat, de el el.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama... Yah kalian tahulah #plak Pasti kalian tahu jika kalian membaca fic Vocaloid vs Utauloid (Reader : Jiah malah promosi). Nama mansionnya ya tentu saja Mansion VocaUtau! Masih nanya! *dipanah reader*. Mansion itu banyak sekali orang-orang. Banyak banget malahan. Mau lihat? Beneran? Ciyuss? Miapah? Kepo ih *Dibacok reader* (Reader : Woy, cepetan, jangan lama!)

Ini dia orang-orangnya :

**Vocaloid :**

Hatsune Miku

Hatsune Mikuo

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

Kagamine Rinto

Kagamine Lenka

Sakine Meiko

Megurine Luka

Megurine Luki

Kamui Gakupo

Kamui Gakuko

Shion Kaito

Shion Kaiko

Gumi Megpoid

Gumiya Megpoid

Mayu

Shion Taito

Juon Kiku

Aoki Lapis

Shion Nigaito

**Utauloid :**

Utane Uta a.k.a Defoko

Utane Koe

Defosuke

Namine Ritsu

Ooka Miko

Rook

Yokune Ruko

Momone Momo

Sukone Tei

Sukone Teiru

Kasane Teto

Kasane Ted

Amane Luna

Shoka Tori

Fuga Koto

Suiga Sora

Yurika Sayu

Nagone Mako

Yurika Sai

Suiga Sara

.

* * *

Oke cukup. Sudah 40 orang. Kalau mau diteruskan rasanya tidak mungkin, wakakaka *ditampar reader*.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka (baca : didobrak) oleh dua orang gadis. Ya, mereka memasang wajah yang entah bagaimana.

Gadis yang pertama, ia berambut hitam panjang sepinggul, memakai _**dress**_ serba hitam, sepatu hak 4cm, membawa sabit besar, iris mata hitamnya menatap sinis semuanya.

Gadis yang kedua, ia berambut hitam sepunggung, memakai _**dress **_berwarna pink nyentrik. Memakai sepatu boot, iris hitamnya menatap semuanya dengan sinis juga, ia membawa pedang katana.

"Kami akan merampok rumah kalian, muahahaha," ucap kedua gadis itu sambil tertawa penuh kejahatan.

"Kok ngerampok bilang-bilang ke kita?" tanya Miku _**sweatdropped**_.

"..." "..."

Dua gadis itu pun kicep.

"Kami bukan mau ngerampok kok, cuma mau main saja, menantang kalian sesuatu," ucap gadis ber_**dress **_hitam.

"Iya, betul sekali apa yang dikatakan Rei-sama," ucap gadis ber_**dress **_pink nyentrik.

"Jangan-jangan kalian," ucap Mako dengan curiga.

"Adalah," lanjut Meiko dengan tatapan curiga ke mereka.\

"Ya, kami adalah Kurotori Rei dan Yutsuki Mika," ucap kedua gadis itu berbarengan.

"WTF?! kami bertemu dengan Rei lagi?!" koor semuanya (min Mayu, Taito, Kiku)

"Hei, kau itu siapanya Rei?" tanya Koe kepada Mika.

"Aku adalah asistennya Rei-sama, Yutsuki Mika, salam kenal," jawab Mika kepada Koe.

"Oh," Koe hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

"Hem, karena ini masih pagi, mau tidak kita olahraga dahulu?" tanya Rei kepada semuanya.

"Terserah padamu lah, Rei," ucap Miku masa bodo.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

"Nah sebelum olahraga, kita harus apa anak-anak?" tanya Rei dengan gajenya. Mika hanya cekikikan.

"Anak onok anak onok, lu pikir gue murid lu apa? Kayak lu gak merasa kecil aja!" ucap Tei dengan OOCnya.

"Ukh, o-oke," Rei tertohok saat mendengar kata 'kecil'. Mika hanya menenangkannya saja.

"Oke minna, mari kita pemanasan dulu," peritah Mika kepada semuanya.

"Ha'i," jawab mereka semua.

* * *

**SETELAH PEMANASAN SELAMA 5 MENIT**

* * *

**"**Hei, memangnya kita mau olahraga apa?" tanya Gumi kepada Mika.

"Um, kalau tidak salah, lompat jauh, lompat tinggi, lomba lari," jawab Mika sambil memasang pose berpikir kepada Gumi.

"Ohh," Gumi hanya mengucapkan kata 'oh' yang membuat Mika malas meladeninya.

"Minna, olahraga pertama kita adalah lompat jauh! Cepat persiapkan diri kalian!" teriak Rei sambil memakai toa burung Koto.

"Mika, bacakan peserta lompat jauhnya," perintah Rei kepada Mika.

"Oke, pertama adalah Kagamine Lenka," ucap Mika.

"Oh, aku?" tanya Lenka yang masih tidak sadar.

"Bukan! Ya iyalah kamu!" jawab Rei sewot.

"Mika, kau sudah siapkan kapurnya?" tanya Rei kepada Mika.

"Sudah kok, tapi kecil, tehehe," Mika memperlihatkan kapurnya yang sudah sepanjang jari kelingkingnya. Rei yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, terserah, yang penting bisa dipakai," ucap Rei.

"Kau sudah siap, Lenka?" tanya Mika kepada Lenka.

"Iya, sudah kok, malahan dari tadi," jawab Lenka.

"Bersiap.. Mulai!" teriak Mika. Lenka berlari lalu melompat dengan tingginya.

"Hm, Lenka jaraknya 1,3 m. Pendek sekali ya, ah, masa bodo juga, derita lu," ucap Mika ngomong sendiri dengan gajenya sambil menulis jarak Lenka dengan kapurnya.

"Hm, selanjutnya Hatsune Mikuah- eh ralat, maksudnya Hatsune Miku," ucap Mika sambil dihadiahi _**deathglare **_oleh Miku.

Miku berlari kencang lalu melompat sambil berteriak "DEMI NEGI!". Lalu Miku terjatuh di atas matras yang kasar, penyok, rusak, kotor, dan tak empuk.

"Hebat Miku, kau jaraknya 1,7 m." ucap Rei lalu menyuruh Mika menuliskan jaraknya.

"Selanjutnya, Momone Momo," ucap Mika.

"Oke, saya siap," ucap Momo. Momo lari berlari sekencang-kencangnya lalu ia melompat.

"Yo Momo, kau 1,5 m. Lumayan juga kau," ucap Rei sambil menyuruh Mika menulisnya.

"Udah, kita masuk olahraga berikutnya. Hm, olahraga lompat tinggi," ucap Rei lalu menyuruh Mika membawakan kursi sebanyak-banyaknya dan sebuah pipa.

"Nah dimulai dari satu kursi dulu," ucap Rei lalu menaruh 1 kursi di setiap sisinya, lalu di atas kursi tersebut ditaruh pipa panjang tersebut.

"Peserta yang ikut adalah-" ucap Mika yang menyela jawabannya.

Gumi Megpoid

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Rinto

Shion Kaiko

Megurine Luki

Juon Kiku

"Ya, 10 peserta itu akan mengikuti olahraga lompat tinggi," ucap Mika sambil tersenyum. Mika memang tersenyum tetapi 10 peserta itu melihatnya bukan senyuman melainkan sebuah seringai yang kejam.

"Nah, Gumi-san, kau duluan," ucap Rei.

Gumi berlari, lalu ia melompat dengan mudahnya (Yah lah, masih satu kursi). Lalu, peserta yang lain juga melompat dengan mudahnya sampai di kursi keempat...

"Ayo Gumi, lompat! Lompat! Jangan ragu!" teriak Rei menyemangati Gumi.

Gumi terlihat takut, lalu akhirnya melompat. Hampir kena pipa tersebut. Ternyata Gumi berhasil melompat.

"Rin-chan~ Ayo melompat!" ucap Rei. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Rin berlari lalu melompat dengan mudahnya. Ya iyalah dia kurus begitu, _**flat **_pula *author dilindes Rin*.

Selanjutnya, Rinto berlari lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan... teryata bisa.

"Kyaa, Rinto-kun memang keren!" ucap Mika dan di matanya terdapat lope-lope.

"Huft, dasar maniak Rinto akut," ucap Rei kepada dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, Kaiko berlari lalu melompat. Kakinya mengenai pipa tersebut dan hokinya, pipa tersebut tidak jatuh. Semua yang melihat itu hanya tegang.

"Hah, hampir saja," ucap Kaiko pada dirinya sendiri sambil deg-deg'an.

Selanjutnya, Luki melompat dengan mudahnya. (Rei : Ya iyalah, wong dia tinggi begitu)

Terakhir, Kiku melompat dengan indahnya.

Mereka berhasil melompat sampai akhirnya sepuluh kursi.

"I-ini mah udah keterlaluan," ucap Gumi yang kaget melihat tingginya kursi tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu," ucap Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hum, walau aku tinggi, aku tidak tahu bisa apa tidak," ucap Luki sambil gemetaran.

"Aku ikutilah sampai akhir permainan ini, tidak peduli mau menang atau kalah," Rinto berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Dari mereka semua hanya Rinto yang paling tenang ya.

"..." "..." Kaiko dan Kiku hanya melongo dan tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sudahlah, cepat lompat," ucap Rei tenang.

Mereka satu-satu melompat dan akhirnya yang menang adalah Rin dan Rinto.

"Kyaa, Rinto-kun hebat sekali," ucap Lenka dan Mika dengan mata lope-lope.

"Rin-chan, hebat deh," ucap Len dan Teiru dengan mata lope-lope juga.

"Huh, kok Len-kyun lebih memilih Rin sih?" ucap Tei cemburu karena pujaan hatinya lebih memilih Rin.

"Oke, hm, selanjutnya atau yang bisa dibilang terakhir adalah lomba lari dan yang belum ikut harus ikut," ucap Rei.

"Bukan lomba lari atau yang lebih tepatnya tes lari dengan menggunakan waktu," ucap Mika.

"Oke tes pertama dimulai dengan urutan abjad," ucap Rei sambil melihat daftar nama VocaUtau.

"Pertama adalah Amane Luna, ayo bersiaplah Luna-san," ucap Rei kepada Luna.

"Ha'i," ucap Luna lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Oke, Luna waktunya 21,36 detik," ucap Mika yang mengukur waktunya dengan menggunakan _**stopwatch**_.

"Kedua adalah Aoki Lapis," ucap Rei sambil melihat daftar nama tentunya.

Aoki berlari kencang dan balik lagi. Semua yang melihat hanya kagum karena larian Aoki sangat cepat, terutama Nigaito.

"Wow, kau keren sekali Aoki-san, waktumu 16,74 detik," ucap Mika kepada Aoki.

Semua berlari sangat kencang, tetapi banyak yang mendapat waktu dua puluh ke atas. Yah, semua berlangsung normal sampai urutan Kagamine Len...

"Ya, Len-san waktunya adalah 13,11 detik," ucap Mika yang juga kagum atas kecepatannya Len.

"Kyaa, Len-kyun hebat sekali," ucap Rei langsung memeluk Len. Sontak semua yang ada di sana pun kaget.

"A-ah, Rei-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja memelukmu, kenapa tidak? Kau hebat sekali Len-kyun," ucap Rei dengan wajah memerah.

"HEI KAU, KUROTORI REI, MENJAUH DARI LEN-KYUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" ucap Tei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari roknya.

"Oh tidak bisa," balas Rei yang masih tetap memeluk Len.

"KAU INI MEMBUATKU MARAH SAJA," ucap Tei lalu berlari ke arah Rei dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Oh, kau lupa aku membawa apa?" tanya Rei sambil mengeluarkan sabitnya. Lalu sabit itu dilayangkan ke Tei.

"NA-NANI? AMPUNNN! AMPUN REI-HIME! AMPUN! KYAA, AWAS KAU RITSU JELEK DAN LEBIH JELEK DARI SELOKAN! KAU MENGGANGGU JALANKU!" teriak Tei lalu kalang kabut berlari entah ke mana, yang penting jauh dari Rei.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

"Nah, karena olahraga sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita adakan kuis?" tanya Rei kepada semuanya.

"Boleh-boleh saja," koor semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, jika tahu angkat tangannya ya." ucap Rei lalu duduk di sebuah kursi bekas lompat tinggi itu.

"Soal pertama, diketahui limas segiempat TABCD dengan panjang AB = 8 cm, BC = 6 cm, dan tingginya 12 cm. Tentukan volume limas tersebut." ucap Rei yang memberikan soal matematika, karena sekarang ia lagi tergila-gila dengan matematika.

Semua tampak menghitung di dalam kertas yang diberikan Mika. Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya tampak kebingungan untuk menghitung karena tidak mengetahui rumus tersebut.

"Ah, Rei-san, saya tahu," ucap Tori sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, coba kamu tulis jawabannya di papan tulis ini," ucap Rei sambil memberikan sebuah spidol. Tori pun mengambilnya.

Jawaban Tori :

Luas alas : =panjang x lebar, = 8 x 6, = 48 x cm2

Volume : = 1/3 x Luas alas x tinggi, = 1/3 x 48 x 12 = 192cm3

* * *

"Ya Tori-san, kau benar." ucap Rei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Tori. Tori pun hanya tersipu malu.

"Soal kedua, sebutkan urutan planet di tata surya ini!" ucap Rei yang Geografinya kumat.

Mayu pun mengangkat tangan. Lalu menjawab "Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, dan Neptunus,"

"Ya, kau benar Mayu." ucap Rei.

"Soal ketiga, sebutkan klasifikasi makhluk hidup kucing," ucap Rei yang sekarang Biologinya kumat.

Luka pun mengangkat tangan.

Jawaban Luka :

Kingdom = Animalia

Filum/Divisi = Chordata

Kelas = Mamalia

Ordo = Carnivora

Famili = Felidae

Genus = Felis

Spesies = Catus

* * *

"Luka-nee kau benar," ucap Rei.

"Soal keempat, siapa penemu sandi morse?" tanya Rei yang sekarang malah pelajaran sejarah yang kumat.

Semua pada kebingungan. Soalnya selalu berbeda-beda mata pelajaran. Setelah pada diam 3 menit, akhirnya Gakupo mengangkat tangan.

"Jawabannya Samuel Finley Breese Morse," ucap Gakupo dengan tampang datarnya.

Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melihat ke arah Gakupo. Mereka tak percaya, selama ini Gakupo BAKA.

"Hm, Gakkun, ya, kau benar." ucap Rei yang masih melongo juga.

"Ah lanjut, soal terakhir, sebutkan semua unsur gas beserta logonya!" ucap Rei. Semua hanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Rei. Tidak ada yang hapal unsur-unsur Kimia, bahkan Luka saja tidak tahu.

"Eh tidak ada yang menjawab?" tanya Rei.

**KRIKK KRIKK KRIKK**

Suara mbah Jangkrik memecahkan kesunyian itu. Tak lama kemudian, Taito mengangkat tangannya.

"Um, aku yang jawab ya," ucap Taito. Rei hanya mengangguk.

Jawaban Taito :

1. H = Hidrogen

2. He = Helium

3. N = Nitrogen

4. O/ O2 = Oksigen

5. F = Fluor

6. Ne = Neon

7. Cl = Klor

8. Ar = Argon

9. Kr = Kripton

10. Xe = Ksenon

11. Rn = Radon

* * *

Selesai Taito menulis jawabannya di papan tulis, Rei hanya bertepuk tangan sambil berkata "Hebat, Taito-nii hebat. Jawabannya benar semua,"

Lalu setelah itu, semuanya bertepuk tangan. Kiku langsung memeluk Taito sambil berkata "Kya, Taito-kun hebat deh, makin sayang aku sama Taito-kun,"

Pipi Taito memerah akbiat ucapan Kiku, dan semuanya menyoraki Kiku dan Taito.

"Um, Taito-kun, kau maukah jadi pacarku?" tanya Kiku yang membuat wajah Taito semakin memerah.

"TERIMALAH PERNYATAAN CINTA DARI KIKU, TAITO-NII/TAITO," ucap Nigaito dan Kaito berbarengan.

"Ayo terima, Taito, jangan sungkan," ucap Meiko dan Ritsu bersamaan.

"Baiklah Kiku-chan, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu," ucap Taito yang sukses membuat wajah Kiku memerah.

"A-Arigatou Taito-kun," ucap Kiku malu-malu.

"Ah, indahnya dunia," ucap Rei dan Mika berbarengan.

"Orang yang kalian sukai, cepat bergandengan tangan dengannya, ini akan menjadi kisah cinta yang luar biasa, nyahaha." ucap Mika. Semua orang pun langsung menggenggam tangan orang yang disukainya.

Begini pairingnya :

Rinto x Lenka

Teiru x Rin

Tei x Len

Miku x Kaito

Mikuo x Kaiko

Luka x Gakupo

Luki x Gakuko

Ritsu x Taya

Defoko x Defosuke

Kiku x Taito

Aoki x Nigaito

Gumi x Gumiya

Teto x Ted

Ruko x Rook

Sara x Sora

Sayu x Sai

* * *

"Kyaa, pasangan yang indah," ucap Mika yang melihat semuanya itu pegangan tangan, kecuali yang tidak ada nama di atas.

_**'Sekai de Ichiban Ohime-sama sou iu atsukai, kokoro ete, yo ne..'**_

_**Handphone **_Rei bergetar dan mengeluarkan lagu World is Mine, itu menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk.

PIIP

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Rei.

'Hei Rei! Kau di mana? Cepetan pulang. Aku tak mau menunggu nih. Sekarang sudah pukul 17. 40.'

"Iya-iya, aku akan pulang. Jangan galak-galak dong, Rie,"

'Gimana gak mau galak? Aku khawatir tahu! Kan sekarang sudah malam'

"Kamu kayak _**yuri **_saja ya, Rie. Pakai khawatiran segala. Aku tidak apa-apa kok,"

'Ah, terserah kau saja lah, yang penting cepat pulang. Udah ya, Sayonara'

PIIP

"Dasar Rie, pakai omelan segala pula," ucap Rei sambil mendengus kesal.

"Dari siapa Rei-chan?" tanya Mika kepada Rei.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan '**SHIROTORI RIE**' " ucap Rei sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata Shirotori Rie. Mika hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Taya.

"Yah, lagipula ini sudah malam," jawab Rei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sayonara," ucap Ritsu.

"E-eh, Rei-chan mau pulang ya? Tunggu sebentar," ucap Rin lalu ia mengeluarkan sekantong jeruk yang masih baru.

"Buatku? Arigatou Rin-chan," ucap Rei kepada Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Rei dan Mika pulang. Memang hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

Rei : akhirnya selesai juga fic ini.

Mika : Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya fic ini sangat panjang dan sangat garing.

Rei : Mungkin ya, fic ini sangat gaje.

Mika : Mungkin.

Rei & Mika : Mind to review, minna?


End file.
